Rescue Me
by ChuckJTaylor
Summary: Sonny trusts anyone. But due to her boyfriend. She can't trust. Anyone. But sometimes, people who you never trusted before are better than they seem. One-Shot sort of based off of the song Rescue Me by Hawthrone Heights.


**Heyya, I decided to do a one-shot. I've been in the mood to write one lately and I had an idea so I decided that since I haven't written much Sonny With A Chance Lately that I will write at least a one-shot but that doesn't mean I'm not going to finish any of the SWAC stories I've started so...here ya go! I think it's longer than any chapter I've ever written for any of my stories. **

Sonny POV

I stood on my tippy toes to kiss my boyfriend on the lips. He wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me closer. He pulled away to look into my eyes. I smiled at him as he moved the hair out of my face. "James." I breathed. "Tawni will have a fit if we don't meet her at the studio soon."

"Mmm," he sighed, "I guess."

I slipped out of his grasp and grabbed my keys and my phone. I slid the phone into my pocket and grabbed his hand. "Come on. I promise, you'll love her. She can be a jerk sometimes but she gets better once you get to know her."

He sighed and ran his hands through his hair."I know but I'd rather spend the whole day with you."

I smiled. "Oh, me too. But come on. As soon as you meet her and we hang out for a bit, we'll come back to hang out at my apartment. Just us and no one else."

But that didn't happen. Little did I know, James had been cheating on me. With Tawni. I regreted ever letting him meet her. I regreted defending her. I regreted saying _you'll love her._ And as I sit here outside the studio, tears falling from my eyes, I regreted ever meeting James. Ever, I took a deep breath, being alive. I wanted so badly to get rid of the pain. I'd do _anything._ My heart was shattered into a million little pieces and there was nothing I could do but cry. Cry my eyes out. I would never tell Grady and Nico anything, let alone, they'd never listen. And Chad, Chad wouldn't help. He would be too worried about me getting tear stains on his $400 jacket. Plus, all I wanted was someone to trust. Chad could never to that. Ever. I needed a best friend, a _real friend. _Someone who would care for me, who would be there when I cry, stand with me through everything. Someone I could go to for advice. All I wanted, was someone to trust. And so far life wasn't giving me that.

I stood up and walked to my apartment. When I reached it, I walked into the lobby. I was embraced by warm air, but it wasn't comforting, at all. I hit the button on the elevator and waited for it to reach my apartment floor. When it finally got there, I walked out and went into my apartment. I shut the door and threw my keys on the counter. I went straight to the bathroom. I looked in the mirror and saw my makeup running. And I didn't care. But I knew I still needed a shower, I felt dirty, used. And the only thing he did to me was cheat. But it wasn't comepletly his fault. No. No, Tawni was in this too. I couldn't forget that. Over the years, her and I had become like sisters. But no more. I stripped completely of my clothes and stepped in the shower. I scrubbed my body thoroughly, trying to get rid of everything. His feel on my skin, the taste of his lips, his smell. I scrubbed hard until I felt my body stinging. It hurt like hell but felt as good as heaven. How? It got rid of him. That complete and total jerk. I threw the rag to the bottom of the shower, ticked. My body ached. I stepped out of the shower, deciding that was enough.

I could barely move my limbs due to the stinging but I didn't regret doing it. I could hear my mom's voice in my head. _Sonny Monroe, what in God's name are you doing? Causing pain to yourself because of a guy. Why? Why Sonny? _I must've been going crazy because I started to speak back to the voice in my head. "Because mom. I thought I _loved him. _I thought _he loved me_. But no, no he was cheating on me with that backstabbing girl I called my best friend. He told me I was _beautiful._ He _used me. _Every night he went out to 'hang out with friends' was a lie. Well, yes it was a friend. A friend with _benefits. _Why? Who knows. I mean, doing this." I pointed to my dark red arms. "This makes me feel better. Yea, yea, it's a guy. Plus, I lost my best friend. My _best friend._Whatever but you said you've been young. Can't you understand?" I broke back down into tears.

"Alli." I knew that voice. "You in there?"

I quickly wiped my eyes and got dressed. I pulled on skinny jeans and and a long sleeve shirt. "Yea, Car." This person in my apartment was Carrie. She moved to the apartment next door and we'd been talking a little. We weren't really friends but who knows, things can happen. She's the same age as me and has brown eyes, she's really tall, and has curly brown hair. She's the only one who ever calls me Allison. Never Sonny. And it didn't bother me.

"Okay, I'll wait out here for a bit."

"Okay." I wiped my eyes once again and threw my hair into a ponytail. I unlocked the bathroom door and saw her sitting in the living room with her hair also pulled up into a ponytail.

"Heyya, Ali." She said, getting up from the couch. She came over to me and hugged me. I hugged her back stiffly due to my arms. She pulled away. " You okay? You seem.. tense."

"Yea, I'm fine." I lied through my teeth. And she could see that.

"No, no your not." She placed her hands on her hands on her hip and then sat on my couch. She patted the seat beside her gently. "Come, tell me everything."

I hesitated but then sat beside her. I explained everything to her, letting my tears fall. And she didn't care. She didn't care if I ruined anything. Tawni and Chad would. Even James. But no, Car wasn't one of those girls. She hesitated, then spoke. "If you don't mind me saying, James is a jerk. And no offense to Tawni, but she's fake. She's a plastic wanna-be and James is a cocky idiot." I actually sort of laughed at it. "Now, explain to me why your neck is all red."

I told her how I took a shower and what I did. "Alli, why would you do that? You better not go cutting yourself either. I will kick your a-" I gave her a stern look. She knew I never liked cussing. "Sorry, but still Alli, why?"

"I know, and I'm sorry." But I'm not.

"You gotta promise you won't do that again." She held out her pinky finger and I actually laughed. "Hey! You don't have to be a kid to pinky swear."

"Fine." I pinky swore and we laughed at oursleves.

"Anyways, I don't think Chad would like you doing that to yourself."

"What?" I exclaimed.

She smirked. "Well, look at him. He looks like a lovesick puppy dog."

"Mmhmm, whatever Car."

"Come on! You can't see it? He talks about _you _all the time. And in a good way. He talks _to you _all the time. Don't tell me he doesn't like you."

"Car, I see where your coming from but he just does that to mess with me."

She shook her head and rolled her eyes. "Alli, don't believe me but trust me. Please."

There was that word. _Trust. _"Of course I'll trust you."

She aparently did not believe me. "With anything and everything. Please."

"Of couse Car." I smiled a honest smile.

"Okay, take care of yourself. I got to go but I'll hang out with you tommorow. 'Kay?"

"Yes. I will, I will."

She smiled. "Good."

She walked out the door. I realized for the first time that my phone was still in the bathroom because all I heard was 'Rescue Me' by Hawthrone Heights playing over and over again. I walked into my bathroom and grabbed my phone off the counter. 10 texts and 6 missed calls from Tawni. 15 texts and 8 missed calls. They all said something along the lines of I'm sorry when I knew they weren't because they had done it in the first place. I texted both of them back once. Both of the texts said the same thing. _Why?_

They both replied but I decided not to read the texts. I just sat there, listening to the music. "Rescue me from everything, I just wanna live, I wish I could breathe. Every other day I sit and wait for the same bad news. Can you hear me say 'I've got nothing left to lose'? Someone please start making sense and beg the Lord for accidents. I've seen the worse case scenario. Slowly letting go." I let the music take over for a bit then I shut my phone off.

I went to go to bed but all I did was toss and turn. I knew I had a lot of work in the morning, so finally I got up and turned on the TV trying to make me tired. By the time I was actually ready to fall asleep, it was time to get up. I groaned but I knew I had to go. I grabbed a PopTart and headed out the door to my car. When I reached Condor Studios, I ran into Chad.

"Sonny." I yawned and he chuckled. "Or should I say Sleepy?"

I smacked him lightly in the arm. "Shut up Chad, I'm not in the mood."

"What's wrong?" He looked at me with sympithetic eyes.

"I got to go." I started to walk away quickly and he grabbed my arm and pulled close to him.

"Tell me." His eyes bore into mine but shifted to my tense arm. He lifted the sleeves up revealing my skin. "Sonny did you tan?"

I looked down ashamed. I shook my head no.

"What did you do?" His eyes looked sincere.

"You won't care, Chad."

"Don't tell me I won't care, tell me want I want to know. What happened?" I kept staring at my feet. He lifted my chin up and looked into my eyes. "Sonny, please, trust me."

I cracked. "Trust you? Why should I trust you? Your probably just like him. Huh, get want you want and leave? Are you with Tawni too? Huh? Are you?" I breathed. "What's with this _trust _anyways? Everybody's telling me I should trust them and they let me down. I'm tired of _trust. _And I especially can't_ trust you Chad._" I spat in his face.

"Calm down."

"Calm down? Tell me to calm down. Never tell me to _calm down!" _I started to walk away.

"Your right."

I turned around. "About what?"

"You can't trust me. I'm just a cocky little as-" I glared at him. "I mean jerk. I shouldn't of asked. Sorry Sonny."

"No Chad, I'm just.. don't listen to me."

"Will you tell me?"

I sighed. "Yes, of course Chad. "

* * *

**What did you think? I don't know. I want an honest opinion.**


End file.
